


Juste une question de chance, sans doute

by Nelja



Series: Les conseils d'un professionnel [3]
Category: Flander's Company, Inspector Gadget - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Docteur Parker se fait déranger dans ses passionnantes lectures par un patient qui refuse de montrer son visage... mais apparemment ce n'est pas cela son problème</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juste une question de chance, sans doute

**Author's Note:**

> La Flander's Company et Parker appartiennent toujours aux Guardians. Le Docteur Gang, Madchat et l'inspecteur Gadget appartiennent à Jean Chalopin et quelques autres. Certaines références viennent du site tvtropes.

Le Docteur Parker n'avait détourné la tête que quelques secondes pour consulter un article palpitant sur un courant grandissant parmi les super-méchants qui considéraient que la méchanceté n'était vraiment pure que si on s'abstenait d'alcool, de sexe, et de toutes ces choses qui avaient des relents intolérablement bons dans leur aura de joie et d'absence de sérieux.

Bon, d'accord, peut-être quelques minutes, ou même un peu plus. Il avait tendance à ne plus compter, quand il tombait sur un sujet passionnant.

En tout cas, le temps qu'il relève la tête, un patient était déjà entré silencieusement, s'était installé sur la chaise tournante à haut dossier et l'avait fait pivoter de façon à ne montrer que son bras. Un gant de fer recouvrait la main, lequel était de surcroît recouvert d'un bracelet à pointes.

C'était donc un méchant avec ce genre de sens de la mode.

Mais peut-être n'en était-il pas moins totalement équilibré ! Il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences : un entretien psychologique avait de bonnes chances d'être beaucoup plus précis. Surtout quand on ne disposait en tout et pour tout que d'environ 15% desdites apparences.

"Bonjour !" s'exclama-t-il d'une voix joviale. "Comment dois-je vous appeler ?"

"Je suis le Docteur Gang." lui répondit une voix métallique.

"Enchanté. Je suis moi-même le Docteur Parker." Un des articles qu'il avait consultés récemment analysait de façon très subtile les liens entre l'obtention d'un doctorat et l'appartenance aux forces du mal. De fait, Parker pouvait se vanter de recevoir dans son cabinet certains des esprits les plus brillants de la galaxie - et aussi certaines des brutes les plus obtuses, mais statistiquement, en nombre moindre. Surtout si on écartait ceux qui ne croyaient pas assez en l'existence de leur cerveau pour penser à une consultation. Et ceux qui s'étaient trompé de chemin et avaient fini dans le couloir piégé qui menait à la poubelle à sbires.

Parker se pencha par-dessus son bureau pour serrer la main visible (en esquivant les pointes), espérant ainsi obtenir quelques détails sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Le tout d'un point de vue purement professionnel, bien sûr ! Le seul point intéressant était l'analyse de la physionomie qui pouvait mener à des conclusions précieuses sur la psychologie d'un patient, et pas du tout une curiosité mal placée sur le genre de personnes qui affichent leurs bracelets à pointes mais cachent leurs visages.

Il en avait totalement l'habitude, bien sûr, mais d'habitude, ils utilisaient des méthodes plus pratiques, comme des masques. Peut-être estimait-il avoir quelque chose à cacher sur son corps tout entier ? Parker aurait préféré avoir une idée de l'étendue des dégâts avant d'expliquer qu'en tant que membre de la Flander's, il pouvait être fier de ses difformités physiques, quelles qu'elles soient.

Non seulement son plan subtil échoua, mais un chat gras, au pelage rayé de gris et au regard vicieux, probablement surgi de quelques genoux à l'existence pour l'instant théorique, manqua abréger la vie de Parker en lui ouvrant les veines du poignet.

C'était ce genre de méchant aussi.

Cependant, lorsqu'il avait prêté le serment de Lecter, Parker s'était promis de ne jamais refuser d'accorder son aide à un patient sur le chemin de la méchanceté, même s'il était fan de Johnny Hallyday et de Claude François ; alors il n'était pas à quelques pointes ou griffes de chats près !

"Et que vous arrive-t-il, Docteur Gang, pour que vous désiriez me parler ?"

"C'est Gadget !"

Parker préféra supposer, pour l'instant, qu'il s'agissait d'une chose ou d'une personne réelle, et non pas d'un solécisme de la part de quelqu'un qui ignorait qu'on dit habituellement "C'est Chose." ou "C'est Machin." C'était l'inconvénient des consultations libres. On n'avait pas même le temps de constituer un dossier provisoire.

"Et que se passe-t-il avec ce Gadget ?"

"Il est stupide !"

On progressait. C'était une personne. En tout cas, Parker pouvait le supposer. Si cela avait été un balai ou une petite cuillère, on aurait pu prendre cela comme l'état naturel des choses, et cela n'aurait pas valu ces accents désespérés.

"De quelle façon se manifeste cette stupidité ?" demanda encore Parker du ton le plus professionnel possible, en même temps que sur son carnet, il dessinait de petits nuages autour des différentes possibilités : sbire particulièrement borné ? nemesis ? belle-mère ? Enfin, probablement transexuelle, si on en jugeait par le pronom employé...

Une longue expérience lui faisait soupçonner que poser la question directement aurait entraîné une réaction particulièrement violente.

"A chaque fois, il prend mes agents pour de pacifiques gardiens de la paix !"

Voilà ! De nouvelles données ! Certainement pas un sbire - qui aurait entraîné l'usage de l'expression "autres agents". Quant à la probabilité de la belle-mère transexuelle, elle devenait mince, quoique toujours présente.

"Je peux concevoir que ce soit mauvais pour votre réputation." répondit le docteur Parker avec un léger accent de compassion soigneusement dosé, pas excessif parce que cela faisait parfois croire à certains Grands Méchants qu'ils s'étaient trompés de bâtiment et étaient en train de tout raconter au psychanalyste attitré des gentils, ce qui créait des malentendus embarrassants. "Pourrais-je leur conseiller de porter des uniformes appropriés ? Nous vendons un magnifique modèle, qui porte notre slogan "Nous servons le mal, et nous le servons bien." Ou bien peut-être donner quelques coups de pieds à un ou deux chiens ?"

Le Docteur Parker eut la vision fugitive d'un chien dressé sur deux pattes, avec un micro attaché au cou, qui se plaignait en aboyant bruyamment, mais elle s'estompa vite. Ce devait être un effet du surmenage.

"Cela ne suffirait pas !" Le voix métallique était toujours vibrante d'horreur, et si Parker ne réussissait pas à désamorcer le problème, il prévoyait une crise de nerfs dans les cinq prochaines minutes. Ce qui pouvait être dangereux : quand quelqu'un porte des pointes et un chat sur les genoux, on n'a pas idée de quelles peuvent être ses autres armes de destruction massive. "Il est vraiment excessivement, incroyablement, ultimement stupide."

"Mais..." avança prudemment Parker, "cela ne vous apporte-t-il pas un sentiment de supériorité bienvenu ? De savoir que vous êtes tellement plus intelligent que lui ?"

"Mais alors..." la voix devenait maintenant hachée, et Parker aurait été curieux, là aussi de façon strictement professionnelle, de savoir si son interlocuteur était en train de sangloter ou de sortir un bazooka à antimatière. "Pourquoi gagne-t-il à chaque foooooiiiiiissss ? Je le maudis !"

Parker eut un sourire rassurant, bienveillant et assuré. Il n'était pas certain que cela serve à quoi que ce soit, étant donné que son interlocuteur regardait dans l'autre direction. Mais au cas où il aurait eu une caméra branchée sur un jeu de miroirs, ou un lien psychique avec son chat qui regardait Parker d'un air hautain, cela valait la peine d'essayer.

Et puis, cela mettait dans l'ambiance.

"Il faut que vous sachiez," commença-t-il d'un ton docte, "que dans notre monde, les super-héros sont toujours indûment favorisés ! Il est bien connu que certaines puissances cosmiques, qu'on peut appeler comités de censure, mais qui ont bien d'autres noms plus mystiques, s'assurent que dans ces affrontements, ce ne soient pas que les talents qui comptent. Très sincèrement, ne l'avez-vous jamais remarqué ? Comment fait-il pour vous vaincre ?"

"Il a toujours... tellement de chance..."

"C'est exactement ce que je disais ! Aucun rapport avec l'intelligence ou la quantité de travail qu'on peut y mettre !"

"Et puis, il est toujours aidé par cette sale gosse et son chien !"

"Un argument de plus !" Parker aurait normalement dû se pencher en avant pour murmurer à l'oreille de son interlocuteur, mais il ne garda que la partie qui concernait le murmure, en espérant que le docteur Gang n'était pas trop dur d'oreille. "Savez-vous que, par contrat, les enfants et les animaux mignons ont 90% de chances en moins de se faire tuer, 95% pour cent de chances en moins de nous rejoindre, et en tout 80% de chances en moins de perdre ?"

"Myaaaaaa !" protesta le chat sur ses genoux.

Parker faillit mentionner "Mais toi tu n'es pas mignon, sale bête !" mais garda soigneusement cette pensée pourtant très pertinente pour lui.

"On peut penser que c'est injuste." continua-t-il. "Mais vous avez tellement d'autres avantages ! Malgré sa chance, a-t-il réussi une seule fois à vous capturer, à vous livrer à la police ? Je devine ce que vous allez dire : il en est incapable, il n'a pas de cerveau..."

Le Docteur Gang murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible comme quoi effectivement, un hélicoptère personnel prenait toute la place dans sa tête. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Parker de continuer jovialement.

"Mais en même temps, pensez-y, sa présence fait que l'on n'enverra jamais contre vous un agent plus efficace ! Même dans la situation la plus noire, il faut considérer les points positifs ! Vous avez votre propre forme de chance !"

Il était difficile de le dire seulement au rythme de la respiration, mais Parker était un expert, et la crise de démence semblait avoir reculé.

"Merci, Docteur Parker..." murmura-t-il.

"Ce n'est rien ! C'est toujours un plaisir d'aider un membre de notre organisation !"

Le Docteur Gang se préparait à partir. Parker négligea un instant la joie du travail bien fait, d'avoir aidé son prochain, d'avoir survécu et de limiter les dégâts question poils de chat pour calculer qu'il apercevrait au moins ses cheveux quand il se lèverait, sauf s'il était vraiment très petit. Ou, au moins, ses pieds. Et pour ce qui était du visage... il avait une caméra de surveillance dans une plante verte, qui normalement devrait lui fournir un angle tout à fait correct...

Le chat sauta des genoux de son propriétaire. Parker vérifia du coin de l'oeil qu'il ne s'approchait pas de lui de trop prêt avec ses griffes pointues et peut-être bien vernies avec du métal selon les goûts de son propriétaire. Mais il restait principalement concentré sur le fauteuil tournant. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir par une diversion aussi élémentaire !

Et puis, le chat, qui jusqu'ici avait semblé une représentation de l'indolence, sauta sur le mur.

Tout se passa très vite.

L'interrupteur ayant supprimé toute source de lumière électrique, Parker dut plonger dans le tiroir du bas pour repêcher sa lampe de poche au milieu d'un fatras de notes et de porte-jarretelles. Quand il se redressa, il fut à deux doigts de s'exclamer "Sacrebleu !", même si une politesse élémentaire le retint.

Le docteur Gang avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Et quand Parker alla rétablir le courant, il découvrit avec horreur que sa pauvre petite plante verte avait été renversée par des griffes aisément reconnaissables, et que la caméra qui s'y trouvait avait subi des dommages irréparables.

Il en ressentit une certaine contrariété.

Aussi, pour évacuer ce genre de sentiments incompatibles avec un esprit sain, il décida d'aller faire quelque chose de constructif.

Rédiger un article sur les méchants qui ont une chance insolente mais sont incapables de s'en rendre compte lui sembla, pour quelque raison étrange, totalement approprié.


End file.
